


» Fluff alphabet |Roan kom Azgeda|

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Alphabet, POV Roan (The 100), Romantic Fluff, Soft Roan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Roan fluff alphabet, pls, he's so underrated!
Relationships: Roan (the 100)/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	» Fluff alphabet |Roan kom Azgeda|

**Author's Note:**

> **This template was designed by me so I ask of anyone that may be reading this and thinking of using it NOT to do it; it took me some good old time to come up with all of these so, please, respect that. It's not as easy as it may look. Don’t steal my template, thank you 🌱**   
> 

**A = Affection**

_(let's talk about how they kiss)_

Roan enjoys taking his time when he's with you, gently placing his hands on your face as he inches closer to you, enjoying as your smile fades against his lips as you kiss him back. He'll caress your cheeks as you kiss, allowing you to part to breathe but not getting too far from him as he's quick to pull you against him again, holding you close to him like his life depends on it. Most times he's sure it does.

Desperate kisses when he thought something had happened to you, trapping you against his chest and barely having time to breathe in between kisses as he is afraid of letting go in case you'll disappear and the realization that all his happiness had been just a cruel dream will hit him like a truck.

Lazy kisses right before bed and right as you wake up, both of you or maybe just one of you about to fall asleep or still too sleepy to even focus on what you're doing. If it's nighttime, he always makes sure to tuck you in, pull you closer to him, and kiss your lips gently good night, smiling to himself as you close your eyes and he watches you drift to sleep. If it's the morning time, he'll start by kissing your bare back, making his way to your shoulder, smiling as you move in your sleep and rest on your back, which allows him to keep kissing your bare skin, right over your collarbone to your neck, surely waking you up gently by now, meeting your lips just as you are awake enough to peck his own back, pulling him to you if he isn't quick enough to pull you over him.

**B = Beginning**

_(how did they get together with their s.o?)_

Roan knew as soon as he realized how he felt that he had to tell you, he couldn't waste either of your time beating around the bushes, especially not when war was all you seemed to know. But, just because he wanted to confess soon, didn't mean he was not going to make sure it was a good time for you. Unbeknownst to him, you had, of course, developed feelings for him, which was about to make his life that much easier.

He finally settled to do it at night so that, if it didn't work out, you both would have the whole night to forget about what he had said. He walked to your room, taking you by surprise for you thought he'd have gone to bed for, back then, that was the only explanation you had as to why he was always the first person awake. He asked if you wanted to go for a walk around the upper level of the Tower and you, being the idiot in love you were, agreed without giving it a second thought, not even wondering why he wanted to go on a walk alone with you. As you got into the elevator, your brain actually started to work again so you eyed him.

_"Everything okay?" "Why wouldn't it?" "You've just asked me to go on a walk, I can't think of anything that wouldn't be going wrong."_

Roan realized then how it sounded, cursing himself before he reassured you everything was alright, he was okay, the people were okay, there was no war to plan and you had done nothing wrong.

_"Okay so... if we are okay, the people are okay and the world isn't about to collapse under our feet, why are we here?"_

You stepped out of the elevator first, walking over to the balcony in front of you that you loved so much; it was really high but the view was worth it. The stars shone clear on the night sky, the moon was full in front of you and you could see the small settlements around Polis from the small fires, they were probably huge but they seemed so small from up there.

_"I have something to confess."_

You turned to Roan, worried eyes on his, not liking that he was saying that at the highest level of the Tower, so you walked up to him, pulling him away from the railing and giving him a small smile; whatever it was, you were with him. You reminded him. He knew. He had a feeling you felt something for him too but he was cautious still, taking your hand in his and looking down at you.

 _"Whatever it is, you can tell me."_ -you squeezed his hand- _"I know just the place to bury a body."_

He laughed wholeheartedly for he hadn't expected you to say that but, again, it wasn't as if that was something you wouldn't say. He promised he hadn't committed any crimes during the past 12 hours, which made you laugh before you nodded again, prompting him to tell you what all this was actually about.

_"The more time I spend with you, the more I realize I can't picture my life without you in it, Y/N; truth is, I don't want to either."_

Did your breath get caught up in your chest as you realized where he was going? Absolutely. You couldn't believe it was happening, you couldn't believe he... and you... You hadn't read too much into it.

 _"I want you in my life for as long as we may live."_ -he grabbed your other hand now too- _"I.."_

You saw him struggling with his words, a quiet giggle escaping your lips as you stood straight, tilting your head and he knew you knew what he was trying to say.

_"So, are you going to ask me out with the most beautiful background you could find, or do I have to do it myself?"_

He shook his head at your smirk and the little bratty attitude you were giving him that'd he'd be lying if he didn't say he liked. He pulled you to him, his finger under your chin as his other hand settled on your back, making you focus your eyes on his.

_"Will you do me the honor of being mine?"_

**C = Craving**

_(how do they feel when their s.o is gone for a long time?)_

Roan is a pretty stoic man, meaning he won't necessarily show his feelings about how much he actually misses you when you're gone on the outside but, boy, behind that calm and impassive façade he is craving for you to be back, praying to the old Commanders that you'll be back in one piece, unharmed. If given the opportunity, he will definitively go to meet you halfway from wherever you were and if not, you can be sure you are going to be having a loving Roan waiting for you back in your shared room at the Tower, a bath going and candles all around and him ready to give you a night that you won't forget.

**D = Destiny**

_(let's talk about the future, how do they picture it?)_

Roan wasn't a man to plan for the future, not even to think about it, living one day at a time just worrying about himself. And then, he met you. And he worried about you. And then, you got together. And he started to think a bit more into the future.

He knows nothing is set in stone, not even the days either of you may live but he knows for sure he wants all that time to be spent by your side, no matter if it's in Polis or back in his Kingdom; he wouldn't really enjoy going to Arkadia but he was willing to be there for a couple of months a year if that made you happy. He knows he's King now and he has duties with his people and nothing would make him happier than people addressing you as Queen if you were to ever grant him the honor of being his wife, but that isn't either his goal in life. He just wants you to be the first thing he sees every morning and the last thing every night, he wants to hear you say 'I love you' a thousand times more and he wants to hold you close and kiss you and just... be. He wishes for peace among every clan just so that you can get a rest, he will build you a house on his own wherever you want if you ask for it; he knows he'll give you whatever you want for the rest of his days.

**E = Eyes**

_(how do they react when they catch their s.o with their eyes on them?)_

Roan takes pride in having your eyes on him whenever he enters a room and he'll wait for them to land on his after you stop checking him out to give you the all too familiar side smile that you know all too well what it means alongside the subtle raise of his eyebrows for just a moment. He will, also, take full offense if you don't acknowledge him when he does, walking past you to make sure you know he's there, making you chuckle softly before he looks at you over his shoulder and you stick your tongue out of him. He would definitively bite your tongue and make out with you if you didn't happen to be surrounded by the council's members.

**F = First-time**

_(how did their first kiss/kisses go?)_

You knew Roan had planned -at least a bit- how he wanted to ask you out so, after he finally asked you to be his, you smiled and it was like both all your worries had disappeared right there, Roan smiling too before looking down at your lips so you moved your hands to the back of his neck and pulled him to you, your lips finally colliding, making it feel like you had fireworks exploding in your belly. He wasted no time to pick you up, enjoying your laughter as he spun around with you, you allowing your head to fall back as you felt the happiest you had been in a while, holding onto his shoulders until he put you on the floor again.

 _"Thank you." "For?" "Asking me out like this."_ -you grabbed his hand, walking back to the railing- _"It's beautiful." "You are."_

He smiled as he saw your shy eyes looking back at him, standing behind you and moving his arms around your body, pulling you to his chest as you both watched the scenery in front of you. You sighed content as you rested your head back against his shoulder, his lips on your forehead forcing a smile on yours before you spun around to kiss him again, a bit less gently this time, more hungry, his hands desperate to cover every inch of your body before he felt you shiver as the wind rose.

 _"We should get back."_ -he intertwined his fingers with yours as you nodded- _"Where?"_

The sly smile on your lips didn't go unnoticed by Roan, who simply shook his head, knowing he had done well asking you so soon for now he could spend the rest of his time invested in you completely instead of going over whether you liked him or not.

**G = Gloat**

_(do they brag about their s.o/_ _being with them_ _?)_

Roan isn't much for bragging, for him it's enough to know you're together and you love each other. He does, however, enjoy when you are the one bragging about being with him, which certainly happens when you get drunk and it's mostly you talking about him as if Roan wasn't himself. It's quite hilarious and he desperately enjoys when you do that, talking to him like he's a stranger and he isn't actually your beloved boyfriend, when you let him deep in your thoughts and he knows how in love you're with him, kissing your head and bragging the next morning about how in love you're with him, mimicking your words to embarrass you but then being him the one to rant about how amazing you are and how lucky he is to be with you. It's endearing, actually.

**H = Hurt**

_(how do they react when their s.o gets hurt?)_

Roan will throw a fist if you get hurt, and no one get in his way or they'll get hurt too.

If you get hurt, first, Roan will run to you to take care of you and make sure you receive both proper medical attention when necessary and aren't bothered by anyone during your recovery. He'll make a point to be with you for as long as he can, letting you sleep in when you're back in your shared room or, if by a twisted sense of fate, you have to stay at medical, he will be there whenever your eyes open, smiling down at you and taking care of you even when you're asleep.

Once he's certain you're taken care of, he will move the city and search high and low for the causer of your state and he will see that they are made responsible for their actions. No one's to say he won't show them a bit of, how shall we put it... _manners_ before he takes them to justice. Roan doesn't mess around.

**I = Interactions**

_(how do they interact in public with their s.o?)_

Roan isn't one for PDA; he likes to keep your love as private as he can, still afraid someone might try to hurt you if his love for you and his displays of affection grow overly public. He is a private person, after all. But just because he isn't into that, it doesn't mean he won't make sure everyone comprehends you're out of reach.

It's mainly his eyes on you, following you around and smirking at you once you catch him, a game he likes to play, saying he'll reward you if it takes you less than 10 seconds to notice in a mostly empty room and less than a minute in a crowded one. Reward you, you know, in private.

People easily catch up when he stands close to you, his eyes moving to you after an important point is made to see your reaction, how he always listens to you over everyone else and how he makes sure you're comfortable with whatever might be happening. He'll help you up and down your horse, even if you don't need to, handing you your weapons and squeezing your thigh before you go, watching as your ride away from him, a faint smile on his lips.

**J = Jealously**

_(are they jealous? how do they show it/trie to hide it? How do they react to their s.o being jealous?)_

Roan? Jealous? maybe just a bit, folks.

Before you got together it was more subtle, like a death glare at someone he didn't like that got too close to you, or when you'd laugh and squeeze someone's upper arm; he wanted that to be him. So, he did what he needed to do: ask you out.

And now that you're together, it's less subtle and has more to do with people being jerks than him trusting you love each other for he is sure of that. He trusts you and you trust him. But there are idiots everywhere. Someone once dared to comment on your body around him; needless to say, they didn't end up too well, a necessary visit to their healer was required.

_"You know you don't have to do that." "I know, but the way he was eating you with his eyes and what he said, the disrespect..." "I know."_

Someone else started flirting with you once, focusing directly and completely on you even if Roan was right there, almost feeling excluded from the conversation. He made a subtle movement that gave the stranger a clear message, "Y/N is taken"; he faked laughing at something they said and moved his arm around your waist, pulling you to him. It was subtle, but enough.

 _"Jealous, Roan?"_ you smiled up at him once you were alone _"because he was handsome?" - "You thought they were handsome?"_ he eyed you with such intensity, you were certain he was spying your thoughts before you busted out laughing, shifting in his arms and pressing your body to his as you curled your fingers on his hair - _"Conventionally attractive according to beauty standards? Sure. But they are not my type."_ -Roan smiled at your response, moving his hands to your lower back- _"Then why don't you show me exactly who's your type." - "You mean you want me to show you exactly what I'd do to my type."_

He profusely enjoys when you get jealous cause he knows exactly how that's going to end and he can't say he doesn't enjoy that a lot too. You getting jealous has a lot to do with him being engrossed on something so badly, you feel like a bit more of attention being redirected your way wouldn't harm him. Nor you, of course.

**K = Kids**

_(all about kids - do they want them? how are they with them?)_

Kids are definitively not a part of Roan's "must list" for his future; certainly, he'd be happy just being with you until the end of his days. Growing up the way he did, surrounded by so much anger and pain, his clan over everything else, clan even over family... kids were never something he wanted/cared for.

That said, doesn't mean he isn't good with them; just because he isn't particularly fond of them doesn't mean he's going to be an asshole about it. When the little kids around Polis walk around you, they are more scared of him than anything else but they do look interested and if it's you walking alone, it's pretty usual when they go up to you and ask you about your house in space. It's in moments like that that Roan does consider the idea of having kids; he sees you with them and how you smile as you talk about everything with them... He walks up to you and the kids immediately stiffen, until you pull him in and kiss him gently, which definitively does wonders to make Roan look much less threatening. Lately, the kids do go up to him and ask questions, mostly about you and he's more than happy to answer them or pick them up when you walk up to them so they can see you over the crowd.

**L = Lazy day**

_(how does it look like for them? what do they like to do?)_

That's kind of a complicated question; there are no lazy days for Roan, he always has something going on even if it's just training. So, let's tackle one of those "lazy" days.

He does sleep in but it's only for like... 15 more minutes, which usually means you aren't that far away from waking up yourself so, those days, he simply pulls you over him, running his hand up and down your back, going significantly lower once he feels you starting to wake up.

 _"I just woke up."_ -you yawned against his neck- _"Give me a break."_

He chuckled and kissed your shoulder, enjoying your skin against his as you stretch in his arms. You know that day is the first day of his free 48 hours so you wonder how exactly he plans on spending them, you have an idea of something on his list that involves you, making a shiver run down your spine, but you don't know much else. You're thinking after that the first thing he'll want to do is train but, boy, are you wrong.

_"Get dressed."_

You rose your head from his chest and eyed him cautiously, his hands on your butt a very different signal from what his mouth is saying; he seems to understand and rolls you over, kissing your chest.

_"I want to take you somewhere." "No sex and no training, are you unwell?"_

You watch as he laughs and moves to the bathroom, biting your lower lip as he's just as naked as you are, his smirk finding your eyes on him as you stand up to follow him, knowing you both can still get what you want in there; after that, you get dressed and follow him, seeing he's carrying a backpack as you walk to your horses.

_"Care to explain where we are going?" "Surprise."_

You definitively did not expect him to take you to his Kingdom, but he definitively does.

**M = Meet**

_(how/when did they meet their s.o? what did they think of them?)_

You met in Polis, of course, and the first thing he thought was "here comes another Skaikru thinking they own the place"; but he was wrong, the last thing you wanted was to be there and you were not in the mood to pretend like you cared for the decisions Clarke kept insisting had to be taken.

 _"I'm trying to make peace with the fact that Trikru, the clan that wanted to slaughter us, is the clan that now claims that peace is the best solution."_ -you rolled your eyes- _"Clarke calls it 'growth' but I say 'growth? my ass' they just want us as allies because of our weapons."_

He decided maybe you weren't as much on an annoying, entitled Skaikru as the rest; after all, there was always a black sheep in each clan, just like he was on his own. Funny how you ended up merging together, right?

**N = Needy**

_(do they need a lot of attention from their s.o?)_

Roan isn't as needy as he is in need of reassurance from time to time; he knows you love him and he knows he loves you. He isn't particularly clingy but he loves when you're in that mood because he just gets to hold you and love you as much as you want for as long as your heart desires.

He likes, however, when you, out of nowhere, hug him from behind when he's sat somewhere and you rest your head on his shoulder and tell him that you love him; he feels his chest filling up with warmth so he gives in immediately and lets you do with him whatever you want. Most times, you feel his change in how he stands so you take those moments to simply sit on the floor with him, resting your back against the bed with his head on your lap, telling him about space and running your fingers through his hair.

On occasion, he allows you to braid his hair and he won't say no to letting you cover him in soap and wash his hair as long as you're glued to him, sitting down on the small bench in your shower and placing his hands on your ass as you wash his long hair. He treasures moments like those.

**O = Often**

_(something they like to do with their s.o on a regular basis)_

Roan likes showering with you, especially if you've had busy days around and couldn't see much of each other for, at that moment, you're all there is for him and he's all there is for you. It's so intimate and loving and fun and full of teasing and there's honestly nothing he'd rather be doing at that moment. He enjoys watching your happy expression as he runs his hands down your hair and body, exploring you as if he didn't know your body all over by now, kissing you and holding you up, telling you about his day as you tell him about your own before you get out and he wraps you tightly in a towel, squeezing you in his arms as you laugh. He wouldn't change those moments for anything in the world.

**P = Pet names**

_(do they like them/use them on their s.o?)_

Princess and Queen are his top and with good motive since he is Prince and then King himself. From time to time, especially in bed, a low 'baby' will set your body on fire. Sometimes compliments such as 'gorgeous' will become a pet name but not too often because he's much more inclined to shout your name 24/7 just to remind everyone he is referring to you and just you.

He also has a thing for hearing you calling him 'my King' and he has no problems reminding you.

**Q = Quicksilver**

_(quicksilver is something unpredictable; what's something they've done that their s.o didn't expect?)_

You had not expected for Roan to have such a soft side, from taking baths with you, to cuddling in bed, to letting you braid his hair. He won't show it in public at all and he only lets you into that part of who he is because he loves you. And, even then, you did not expect what he had prepared for your anniversary.

He had it all prepared and you didn't see it coming, going back to your room, calling out for him but getting no response, only seeing some candles guiding you to the bathroom, smiling as you left your weapons on their places and walking in there to see the most beautiful clothes laid there for you with a note by Roan's hand that read "put them on and come outside." You squirmed excited and got changed as fast as you could, looking at yourself in the mirror, knowing Roan had an eye for these things, making you look hotter than you thought you could ever be, walking out and being met with a guard that offered you another note, reading it and doing as it said by getting into the elevator, having a small idea of what it meant. Your breath caught up in your chest once the doors opened again and you found the upper level of the tower illuminated with candle lights, a table with food and drinks and, as you walked more into the level, you saw the bunch on pillows and blankets making a bed on the balcony.

_"You like it?"_

Roan was soon behind you, looking as handsome as ever with clothes that screamed royalty, his eyes on yours as you took a step back to look at him, a chance he got to devour you with his eyes, mentally praising himself for the outfit choice for you before pulling you to him and kissing you deeply.

_"I love it."_

Did you spend the rest of the night (after dinner and conversation) tangled in each other's body under the stars and the moon? Yes, you did.

**R = Rave**

_(something they could go on and on for hours)_

Roan isn't the most talkative person out there but let it be known that you have a problem and he'll spend the next two hours talking with you about it, reassuring you and trying to come up with a solution for it that's non-violent per your request.

He could also go on and on about how he knows violence isn't the only way, about the rules he'd put and make sure they are obeyed, how he'd want to better his Kingdom to make sure his people don't go hungry and don't have to fight for basic stuff like clothes, food, and refuge; he's very passionate about being a good leader for his people, a good example for those to come and, overall, he just wants to be good so that you'll be proud to call him yours.

**S = Sleep**

_(how do they like to sleep?)_

Naked. That's it, send tweet. For real, Roan knows no one is going to come pester him around at night and, if they do, he has no problems being naked. Confidence King.

When you start dating, he does sleep in his underwear not to make you uncomfortable but soon, it's both of you naked under the covers; there's something he treasures about having your skin on his in a non-sexual way that he can't get enough off.

He likes sleeping on his back, for he has trained himself to sleep that way to be able to jump from bed and fight if necessary. Now that you're with him, he makes sure to have you against his chest, allowing you to find comfort however you please, your head on his chest and his hand on your lower back protectively. Chances are, you'll move in your sleep and he won't bother you by pulling you to him again, being okay by just having a part of his body against your own, even if it's just your legs. He deeply enjoys when he wakes up and you're asleep on your back with your upper body exposed to him, it reminds him of how much you trust him and love him and of how lucky he truly is.

**T = Traits**

_(what do they like about their s.o, what attracted them to them?)_

Roan is attracted to your good nature, the love you have to protect your people; he isn't too keen on you sacrificing yourself for others but he understands to a certain degree, especially after you get together and he knows he'd die any time if it meant you'd be safe.

He also likes your focus, how you can do just about anything because of how stubborn you are and, even if you don't do well on your first try, he loves how you stand up to try again.

He loves your passion for adventure and how there aren't many things he proposes that you'll say 'no' to; he likes that you're always ready for whatever life throws at you. He loves your resilience and your commitment to your beliefs.

He likes that you enjoy being with him, how you never look down on other people because of where they come from, and how you will speak your mind when people dare come at you. He likes knowing he can protect you but he is really attracted to the idea of seeing you (and knowing) you can defend yourself just fine. Words like blades.

**U = Utterance**

_(how do they express their feelings with words)_

Roan is not the most talkative guy out there, let's be honest. He's great at snarky remarks and the such but he's more of an 'action' type of man. But, wait, just because he isn't big on words, it don't mean he isn't going to tell you he loves you.

He is very clear with them too, he doesn't play games so, after you dated for a while, it didn't surprise you when he answered to your "I love you" with his "I'm in love with you" and, by the way your eyes shone under the soft light of the candles in your room, he knew exactly how appropriate his words had been. He may not say "I love you" often, his love language is a tad different but that doesn't mean he loves you any less. Roan will always ask about your day, wondering how it all went and if you need to talk about anything, you know he's always there to listen. He worships you over anything, he makes that clear daily; he will tell you those exact words some times during sex; you can't say it isn't a turn on. He tells you that he misses you when you've been apart for days when either of you has to go back to your respective clan territories. He'll drop a compliment here and there, most of which will force all the heat of your body to your face since he isn't shy either about what he says.

_"All I want to do is make you happy for the rest of our lives."_

**V = Victory**

_(when competing with their s.o, do they get competitive? do they let them win?)_

Roan isn't particularly super competitive but he'll pretend to be just to help you get better at whatever you're doing, let it be shooting arrows or a hand to hand combat. He'll definitively let you win just to see the smile on your face, watching as you cheer and start dancing happily around him just for him to catch you and throw you on the ground with him again.

_"Who said you had won?" "I did." "Think again, princess."_

**W = Worship**

_(how do they show their partner they love them with actions)_

Now, this is where Roan absolutely shines; actions speak louder than words and he knows (and not just in bed). From holding you as you fall asleep to opening doors for you, there's not a chance he won't take to show you how much he cares about you.

If you've stayed out late for whatever reason and he catches your eyes threatening to shut close, he will take you in his arms and carry you all the way back to your room, helping you get off your clothes and tucking you in bed before he joins you, smiling to himself as, even half-asleep, you look for his body.

If you're going somewhere and you have to spend the night in the forest, he always packs an extra coat of his for you because 1. he loves you in his clothes and 2. he knows you love his warm coats, laying on your pretend bed and curling in it with his coat.

He'll have a hot bath running for you on those days he knows you're going to come back to your room wanting to break someone's nose, either joining you and massaging your shoulders as you tell him all about it or simply sitting on the floor beside you as he tells you about his day wanting to get your mind off of things.

He just knows you well enough to read your body language, knowing when you need him to give you space or when you desperately need him to hold you up before you feel yourself crumbling into pieces.

**X = X**

_(x is the incognito in math, what's a secret you both hide from the rest)_

The obvious secret you hide from the world is that Roan is a soft boi™️. You should know as he lets you in his head, as he shares his passions and dreams with you, as he allows you to boss him around even if he is the King, as you both share a bath in the biggest bathtub you've seen in your life, having him laying in between your legs with his head resting on your shoulder. Roan loves being loved and taken care of, he profusely enjoys when you spoil him with attention of any kind. It still makes you smile when you go from training together with other guards around the Tower, seeing how strong and focused he is to having him in front of you, naked in the shower, allowing you to cover him in soap. I'm telling you, soft boi™️.

**Y = Youth**

_(the morning is the youth of the day, so what's it like waking up by their side? how do they feel waking up with their s.o?)_

Roan is the definition of an early bird; there is not a single time you've woken up before he had since you got together and started sharing a room. There's just no way around it, no matter how hard you try, you might as well give up. Truth is, Roan doesn't really sleep much, he has never been one for sleeping in and is a light sleeper, he always had to be on his feet so that is not much of a surprise.

As soon as he wakes up and he opens his eyes, he lands them on you, a truly gentle smile making way to his face, so different from how he usually looks... he could even be described as soft. He rests his head on his hand as he lays on his side, his eyes traveling down your exposed body and over the parts covered by the thin sheets of your bed, pure adoration in his gaze as he moves it up again, moving his hand closer to you, caressing your side, enjoying the contrast of your soft skin against his callous, hard hands, careful not to wake you up just yet, wanting to keep you as innocent, pure, calm and safe as you lay. He inches closer to you, moving his hand to your abdomen as his mouth lands on your shoulder, peppering your skin with wet kisses that make you shiver as the morning breeze caresses your body. You turn on your back, which makes Roan smile as your exposed chest reminds him of the fun you both had the night before but, not wanting you to get cold, he moves the covers up to keep you warm, kissing your lips and pulling you out completely out of your sleep.

_"Hey."_

He smiles as he hears your sleepy voice, watching as you stretch under the covers before you pull him over you, his chest over yours as you still haven't opened your eyes. Roan knows he will do whatever he has to do to wake up every single day just like that, kissing you again as you wrap your arms around his neck, wanting him as close as you can as you enjoy the stillness of the morning in your bed.

**Z = Zinger**

_(a zinger is a revelation; when did they realize they had fallen for their s.o?)_

Roan had never seen finding someone to love a priority in his life, let alone a Skaikru so let's just say the feelings he had for you came as a surprise but he couldn't find it in himself to feel bad about it. He was so into you, it was easy to tell by the way he looked out for you and cared about you, making sure you were okay. He would go out of his way for you and he felt good about it. People started to catch up with it and so did you, but you didn't want to ask, not wanting to get your heart broken that way.

The day he realized he had fallen for you couldn't have been more ordinary but it was a special day Roan treasured in his mind. You were both in Polis, walking around the city and talking about who knows what for it was so effortless for both of you to fall into easy conversation, knowing you could talk practically about anything to each other. You knew Roan wasn't a man of many words but it all changed when he was with someone he was comfortable with and trusted; that being you. Mostly you. Probably, only you.

_"So, what do you have on your agenda for today?"_

He loved the way your eyes sparkled in the sun as you looked around, marveled at everything Polis had to offer, even if he had taken you around those same streets dozens of times. He had nothing planned, but something in him just wanted to be with you, wherever that was. He asked you about your plans and you answered you wanted to train with the bow; now, that was something Roan could definitively help you with. So you both took your things, got on your horses and moved away from Polis, into the forest to practice in peace; the fact that you willingly left with him, unafraid but more so excited, set a timer in Roan's heart. Said timer went off and the most unexpected moment.

_"Okay, now pull back and gently let go of the string after you breathe out."_

He took a step back and let go of your arms, smiling to himself as he watched you nod, following his instructions, not completely surprised when he realized you knew (a bit) what you were doing, watching the arrow fly and smiling even bigger as he saw you hit the target just below the center, smirking at you before you even turned around, his heart skipping a beat as you turned around with the biggest smile on your face, raising your arms to the sky, eyes almost closed from giggling so hard, running up to him and hugging him as you thanked him. That was when he knew: when he realized he was happier that you were hugging him and thanking him, taking you in his arms and spinning around as you laughed than he had been when you hit the target. He was sure you could've missed it and he'd still smile. He put you on the ground and you immediately ran up to try again, Roan crossing his arms over his chest, allowing his eyes to marvel at how your body stance had changed in a second from being giggly, soft and loving to complete and utter focus, ready to kill if needed. He thought that was hot. He knew you were the one.

**Author's Note:**

> **do I love me some King content. Let's put some respect on Roan's name, please, everyone.**   
> 


End file.
